N52 Joker与元年 蝙蝠侠
by gezijun
Summary: 一堆废话：大概就是n52时期的老狐狸J由于世界线的变动回到过去古早漫刚刚出道的蝙蝠时期，把当时纯良的小蝙蝠玩 弄于股掌。 时间线大概是元年小蝙蝠被布兰登警察那帮人打伤然后从现场溜走 其实是他意外回到过去的时间线之后勾引小蝙蝠啪啪啪啦xdddd 当时的小蝙蝠还算是热血年轻人（？）没有后来的老爷那么老谋深算（不是）那么冷静狠心 所以被老狐狸J一撩拨就不行啦xdddd 根据三个Joker的官方设定我们大胆猜测J有可能是能穿梭各种时间线的存在！所以他没有失去这段记忆xdddd之后还用这件事调戏老蝙蝠hhhh 老爷：？？？啥时候跟你有过一炮了 另外看见一句让我很感触的元年蝙蝠侠的评论： 扫尽罪孽的布鲁斯·韦恩则在流血中懂得，惟有让人恐惧才能叫人尊敬


一堆废话：大概就是n52时期的老狐狸J由于世界线的变动回到过去古早漫刚刚出道的蝙蝠时期，把当时纯良的小蝙蝠玩 弄于股掌。

时间线大概是元年小蝙蝠被布兰登警察那帮人打伤然后从现场溜走

其实是他意外回到过去的时间线之后勾引小蝙蝠啪啪啪啦xdddd

当时的小蝙蝠还算是热血年轻人（？）没有后来的老爷那么老谋深算（不是）那么冷静狠心 所以被老狐狸J一撩拨就不行啦xdddd

根据三个Joker的官方设定我们大胆猜测J有可能是能穿梭各种时间线的存在！所以他没有失去这段记忆xdddd之后还用这件事调戏老蝙蝠hhhh

老爷：？？？啥时候跟你有过一炮了

另外看见一句让我很感触的元年蝙蝠侠的评论：

扫尽罪孽的布鲁斯·韦恩则在流血中懂得，惟有让人恐惧才能叫人尊敬

Joker醒来的时候，四肢尖锐的刺痛让他低声哼叫，大脑里出现了短暂的空白，那是一种类似于宿醉之后的清醒。他尝试着活动了一下僵硬的手腕，发现自己仍然在大口呼吸着，这让他的胸口传来一阵新鲜的钝痛。他没死。Joker有点麻木地眨了眨眼，不应该是这样的。他清晰地记得，就在前几分钟，或者更久，那只该死的蝙蝠拖住了他，让他眼睁睁看着酒神因子的池沼被洞穴坍塌下来的巨石砸得分崩离析。他在那一刻可笑不出来，他的计划就这样变得毫无意义—蝙蝠要是死了，他的人生就变成了一个没有任何意义的笑话。这个念头光是想想就让他疼痛。

可是，为什么他还能呼吸，甚至感觉到夜晚的呛人的风吹过他的脸？

Joker从地上爬起来，环顾四周，他在一条破破烂烂的小巷里。四周是砖砌的肮脏的墙，上面贴满了乱七八糟的广告和海报，有人用被雨淋得发乌的红色颜料在墙上写下一串数字，这里的一切都透露出一种微妙的距离感。Joker凑过去，盯着墙上那些海报，一张画满了打扮花哨的性感女人的饮料广告上写着：让你精神振奋—1988新年之选。而那张海报的旁边，贴了一张纸张破损的通缉令，文字说明和悬赏金已经被污渍覆盖，只有那张肖像还隐约能看出来—这让Joker瞪大了眼睛—一只模糊的形似蝙蝠的身影，从楼顶一跃而过。

"哇哦，看看我找到什么了？"

Joker咧开嘴笑了，猩红的嘴角弯成夸张的弧度，让那张倒映在地上空啤酒瓶里的苍白的脸显得可怖。

"我猜，我来到了一个不属于我的时期？"

他在无人的空巷里踱步，口中不停地念念有词，连同双手一起在空中指挥似的挥动。

"这真是该死的，当你试图回忆的时候，那些过去的记忆却总是热衷于和你玩躲猫猫。1988，这个年份对我来说太陌生，不过也许我根本就没经历过呢？"Joker嘻嘻笑了，他用手触摸了一下自己新生后脆弱苍白的面皮，当初割下脸颊时的疼痛仿佛还停留在那里，"是呀，蝙蝠，总是蝙蝠。不管我的记忆又跑到了哪条时间，又或者说，无论是哪一个我，脑子里总是装满了蝙蝠的影子—"

他的自言自语被巷口传来的油箱轰鸣声打断。

他扭过头去看，一辆警用机车倒在地上，随着惯性向前滑动了几米，金属摩擦地面发出刺耳的嘎吱声。然后是一道影子—在火光的映衬中，影子显得高大，清晰的上身轮廓和头顶怪异的尖角，这是Joker日思夜想，占据他心灵每一寸的身影。他那双瞳孔迅速缩小的绿眼睛在黑暗中兴奋地睁大，蝙蝠的身形在他的眼珠中逐渐靠近，放大，然后他看见那个他不熟悉的蝙蝠警惕地停下脚步，在离他十步远的地方沉默地打量着他。

"谁在那？"

蝙蝠的声音听起来疲惫又沙哑，这可不像他。Joker露出一个微笑，再次见到活生生的，血液温热又有生气的蝙蝠让他发自内心地高兴，于是他缓慢地朝蝙蝠走过去，双手举高以示自己没有任何威胁性—尽管如此蝙蝠看上去还是紧绷了上身，他下意识地摆出进攻的姿态。

"虽然你可能还没见过我...但是我们可是老朋友了。说真的，就在前几分钟你还抱着我倾诉衷肠呢，亲爱的蝙蝠。"Joker咯咯笑起来，他的笑声让蝙蝠侠陷入困惑，他没猜错，这个时间线的蝙蝠还不认识他的至近之敌，这个一惊一乍的小蝙蝠让他感到好笑，又忍不住诞生出戏弄他的想法—他不介意在蝙蝠的每一条人生轨迹上留下自己的笑声，不如说，这让他兴奋极了。

"你是谁？我不认识你。"蝙蝠侠的声音拔高了，显得有些急躁。Joker终于能看清他的小蝙蝠了，真是可怜，他看起来很不好，伤痕累累，肩膀上、腹部有好几个汩汩冒血的伤口，而那身蝙蝠战衣与他见过的比起来简直就像马戏团里表演用的戏服—它不仅被烟熏的脏兮兮，还缺少它应有的强度和韧性。好吧，他现在有足够的理由可以相信这只蝙蝠还嫩着呢。他开始有点想念属于他的那只了。

"我想我已经自我介绍过了？我是你最值得信任的老朋友，"Joker笑着凑近蝙蝠侠，他那张苍白的脸在蝙蝠侠面前放大，这让蝙蝠侠掏出了蝙蝠镖抵着他的腹部，Joker没把这当回事，他的手抚上了蝙蝠侠被烟尘和污血覆盖的脸颊，仿佛有磁力的绿眼睛带着蛊惑的眼神注视着蝙蝠侠，声音轻柔地低语，"看看你，脏兮兮又可怜得像只落水狗，可是你不该是这个样子。我亲爱的，你应该成为人人畏惧的存在，你是哥谭黑暗中诞生的骑士，你应该用无情的手段痛殴罪恶。相信我，你需要我给你讲讲怎么回事，好吗？"

"离我远点。"蝙蝠侠低吼，手中的蝙蝠镖威胁性地向前施力。眼前这个瘦削的苍白男人让他有种怪异的感觉，他的笑声和说话的语气，还有那只抚摸着他的脸的没有温度的手，甚至那双盯着他过分炽热的绿眼睛，都让他感觉到一种遥远 的熟悉。不该是这样的，蝙蝠侠的大脑有点混乱了，他出血太多了。这个疯子，我从来都没见过。蝙蝠侠的手被Joker抓住了，那只干瘦的手以一种不容他拒绝的力道往前拽，蝙蝠侠立刻明白他想让那枚蝙蝠镖刺进去。

"别像个软脚虾一样，"Joker几乎冲着他怒吼了，"来啊，刺进来，让我的血成为你今晚狩猎的战利品。"蝙蝠侠在他让蝙蝠镖即将刺入他的腹部时甩开了Joker的钳制，他虽然抑制了力气但仍然一拳揍上了Joker的脸，让他摇摇晃晃地后退两步。

"你这个疯子。"蝙蝠侠冷冷地说，他不想继续和这个有着苍白皮肤的绿发男人纠缠下去，他的伤势急需处理，而那帮警察很有可能还在孜孜不倦地搜查他。Joker冲着他大笑了，他向左扭动了一下脖子，伴随一声轻微的咔，他笑着对蝙蝠侠说，"这才像点样。"然后他猛地向前俯冲，以令人猝不及防的速度冲蝙蝠侠挥起一拳，"你现在还不够格参加游戏，但是我会帮你，谁让我们的关系非同一般呢。"

那一拳击中了蝙蝠侠，让他的嘴唇破裂渗出血丝。"这是送给你的软弱，亲爱的，你还不够果断，你总是让那些过去的回忆和脆弱的人性干扰你的判断。"Joker的动作就像骤雨一样，他闪身躲过蝙蝠侠的横踢，脚蹬身后的墙壁发力，冲着蝙蝠侠的下巴又抡起一拳，"留给你慢慢长大的时间可不多，小宝宝，你必须意识到你面对的是什么样的黑暗，它无处不在，如影随形，它让每一个人崩溃—这就是你要面对的，很残酷不是吗？但是你没得选。"蝙蝠侠的脚步逐渐虚浮，失血过多让他眼前发黑，但Joker的攻击从各个角度袭来，他轻巧迅捷，动作灵活得像猫，但每一击都足够痛，然而更让他难以忍受的，是他喋喋不休的声音。

"你就是被这座城市选中的，你注定为它流血而亡，就像神之子—这是你的宿命。"

"你的父母被枪杀的那一天开始，你的生命就不再属于你自己了，当他们就像断线木偶那样倒在血泊里，你的仇恨就苏醒了，你要向这座城市的黑暗复仇—"

"别提起我的父母！"蝙蝠侠彻底被激怒了，他抓住Joker向他挥过来的手臂，猛地将他拉近的同时一记顶膝撞上了苍白之人的肋骨，或许会断掉几根，他听见Joker发出微弱的吸气声，紧接着他开始大笑，有血从他的嘴里滴落，蝙蝠侠按着Joker的脖子把他压在墙上，他没有丝毫挣扎，只是一个劲地笑，蝙蝠侠冲他吼道，"你到底是谁？"

Joker舔了舔嘴角，"我说过很多次了，我是你的老朋友。"

"Bruce Wayne。"

蝙蝠侠一瞬间无法思考，他的思维彻底断了线。他不能相信他听见的，一个从未蒙面的陌生人为什么会知道他的身份？甚至他的过去—难道真的如他所说，这个疯疯癫癫的苍白之人是他的"老朋友"？这怎么可能—

"好啦好啦，我们就不要花时间叙旧了，你我之间的交情花上半辈子都说不完呐。"Joker哼笑了一下，他感觉到蝙蝠侠抓着他脖子的手逐渐放松，看来他又陷入迷惑了，不过这不怪他。"你要走的路还很长呢，蝙蝠宝宝。"

Joker及时抓住了蝙蝠侠的手臂让他没有倒下去，然后他狡猾灵活的手指隔着蝙蝠战衣向上摸索，抚过他最爱的那些线条硬朗的肌肉，他感觉到这些肌肉在他的抚摸下骤然紧绷，然后又一点点放松下来，Joker悄无声息地把自己拉近，就像他曾经无数次诱惑蝙蝠时做的那样，一点点，轻轻地，让他在内心的矛盾和腾然升起的欲火中摇摆不定，最后被他用一个足够缠绵深入的吻带去最后的理智—战斗过后的疲倦和神经紧绷后的放松总能协助他得到自己想要的，他最喜欢欣赏他的黑暗骑士被欲望浸润的粗暴动作，还有他深恶痛绝却无法自拔的纠结，这带给他一种无与伦比的愉悦。

"现在给你的老朋友一个美好的重逢，"Joker扳过蝙蝠侠的脑袋，看着他隐忍的表情笑出声，"你受了不少伤，我需要你在昏过去之前给我一顿舒服的操，懂了吗？"

蝙蝠侠的确意识不清了。他感觉身上发冷，大脑混乱不堪，Joker说的话就像某种古老的咒语一样让他被引导着去顺从，他的双手穿过Joker的腋下环上他的腰和肩膀，人类的体温给他的寒冷带来一丝缓解，这让他忍不住收紧手臂，把Joker圈得更近。Joker发出一串滑稽的笑声，蝙蝠侠像动物似的取暖行为让他觉得有趣，他开始喜欢上这只乖宝宝蝙蝠了。然后他搂住蝙蝠的脖子，似乎想提醒他们应该干的事不是报团取暖，而是在这破巷子里做爱，他吻了上去，感觉蝙蝠的嘴唇有一瞬间的僵硬，然后他们急不可耐地让彼此的舌头相触，Joker决定对这只表现良好的蝙蝠温柔点，他舔过蝙蝠口腔中的上颚，感觉那只勒住他的腰的手臂绷紧了，然后他开始上下挪动他的臀部，用他的身体去摩挲蝙蝠的胯部，他不出意外地听见蝙蝠骤然粗重的低喘。他喜欢趴在蝙蝠身上撩拨他，这只小蝙蝠和他的那个体型差别不大，甚至更年轻，更加火热，他已经迫不及待想尝尝他的老二是什么味道了。

"你到底什么来头？"蝙蝠喘着粗气，在Joker耳边低语，同时在他苍白的颈侧留下一圈牙印。

"你不会想知道的。"Joker咯咯笑着，在蝙蝠由于低烧而灼热的手掌贴上他的臀部时发出一声喟叹，"你只需要知道我是个足够专业的婊子，只为蝙蝠服务。"很好，他开始感觉到蝙蝠那根硬邦邦的东西苏醒了，它隔着一层护甲顶上Joker的小腹，这让他忍不住伸手去解那块护甲，然后摸了个空。"嘿，你每一套蝙蝠战衣还设计不同的小机关？"好吧，他只拆过他的那只蝙蝠。

蝙蝠侠压上去堵住他的嘴，伤口的疼痛感现在已经逐渐麻木，他感到头晕，但是那股一个劲冲向腹部汇聚的热流却烧得越来越旺，他需要一场激烈的做爱让他疼痛的身和备受打击的内心平复，眼前这个话多的绿发男人，那么准确无误又恰到好处地撩起他的欲念，纵使他对这个人的来历感到好奇，他说的那些话也让蝙蝠觉得似曾相识—这种感觉明明不该出现。但是他需要这个家伙，在此时此刻，在这个身心俱疲的夜晚。

所以他完全顺从了内心，他脱下Joker包裹着紧俏臀部的修身西裤，没有任何润滑和前戏就直直捅入自己的两根手指，他甚至没有摘掉战术手套，那个狭窄的入口绞紧了他的手指，Joker内里的温度通过手套传来，蝙蝠侠开始一边深入扩展着抚平褶皱，一边在他的体内抠挖搅动。Joker扶着蝙蝠侠的肩膀努力摆动着臀部去迎合他，他的蝙蝠总是这么直接，他爱这个，然后蝙蝠的手指就戳到了他前列腺的凸起上，这让Joker发出一声类似抽噎的呻吟，肠壁迅速分泌出的滑液让他的穴口变得湿乎乎，更加欢迎蝙蝠的手指在里面进出。

蝙蝠侠匆匆在里面搅弄几下，他不知道眼前这个苍白男人是怎么做到的，当他冲你顺从地张开双腿，同时还用那双不加掩饰的渴望的绿眼睛盯着你，有时候他还会笑，那声音既狡猾又甜蜜，这让他只想按着他干瘦的腿把他钉在墙上操干。

他也确实这么做了。期盼已久的滚烫阴茎捅进来的时候，Joker立刻收紧了他的臀部让湿软的穴口吸得更紧些，他已经好久没做这个了，那段时间他一直忙着按照他计划好的那样，一步步把蝙蝠引入他的陷阱，可谁能想得到，在他即将成功的时候蝙蝠就像发了疯似的—一想这个就让他来气。Joker感觉那根东西插得更深了，这让他的思维成功被拽回来一点，不管怎么说，眼前这个蝙蝠又听话又可爱，他几乎为自己从未与这样的蝙蝠相识而懊恼。Joker微笑着抓紧蝙蝠侠的披风，用力把他拉近，这让他们交合的地方发出色情的水声，在蝙蝠几乎整根埋入时他们都发出一声喘息，Joker裸露的一截大腿在黑西服的衬托下显得过分白，而他的腿根处已经被不断渗出的肠液打湿，泛着晶莹的光。"现在，用力操我。"Joker努力地抬起腿勾住蝙蝠的后背，轻声引诱他。这样单纯的蝙蝠虽然有趣，但他还是更喜欢那个平时冷冰冰，做爱或者揍他时变得强硬又炽热的蝙蝠，那才是他的黑暗骑士，让他忍不住想跪在他的盔甲边，亲吻他的靴子。

他的话就像开启了某种开关，蝙蝠压在他的身上大开大合地进出，那根粗壮勃发的玩意破开他窄窄的通道，每一次都从顶端深入到根部，他们的体液混合着被带出来滴落在地面上，在胯部撞击时溅在Joker的大腿内侧，噢，天啊，每一只蝙蝠的老二都是这么完美吗？Joker呼吸急促又艰难，几乎没几秒钟就要停顿一下，他只希望蝙蝠干得更狠，更深一些，最好能让他之后的几个小时里都合不拢腿。似乎是感受到他的期盼，蝙蝠侠做得更凶了，他单手抬高Joker的左腿，像撕开猎物那样将他的双腿扯向两边，Joker的脚踝很细，好像稍一用力就能折断，这让蝙蝠侠忍不住一边操他一边用大拇指抚摸着那块突起的踝骨，他只觉得眼前这个人能够让他失控，他很肯定他们之前没见过，但是那种特殊的吸引力—就好像他们已经认识很久了，只要看那双绿眼睛一次，或者听见他的大笑，甚至他现在正在操弄的这具苍白的身体，都在无声地邀请他，述说着他们之间的过往。

—这个苍白之人让他感觉...

蝙蝠侠握紧了Joker细瘦的脚踝，柱身顶着肠壁报复似的碾压过，在前列腺上肿胀的凸起处反复挤压，Joker开始挣扎，像一只发情期的母兽那样呜咽，拼命用后背摩擦着墙壁企图释放一点这种近乎折磨的快感。

—让他感觉到完整。

伴随着Joker一声啜泣，他射在了蝙蝠身上。高潮时引起的肠壁收缩绞紧了蝙蝠侠的阴茎，这让他呼吸急促起来，但他忍着这种令他发麻的舒爽强硬地继续向前推进，执着地在发热肿胀的前列腺处摩擦，戳弄着那个几乎痉挛的凸起。Joker承受不住地哭泣起来，蝙蝠从他的反应中感受到一种奇妙的愉悦，这个总是在大笑的家伙，能轻易挑起别人怒火的混蛋，此时却在他身下辗转，那张苍白的脸被泪水沾湿的样子让蝙蝠低吼着抓紧Joker的腰，扶着他就像使用工具那样上下套弄，Joker在蝙蝠沉溺于自己的快感中时露出餍足的微笑，他喜欢蝙蝠暴露出欲望，这是他们之间最为接近的时刻。而他乐于当那个被使用的，承受他怒火的，挨他拳头或者被他操的，他只想让蝙蝠知道，他离不开他痛恨的敌人，他不能没有他。

"我都要为你感到惋惜了，"Joker一边艰难地吐出空气，一边冲蝙蝠说着话，"你可是会有好长一段时间操不到这个屁股了。"他笑了出来，然后这笑声又被蝙蝠几下凶狠的撞击顶了回去。

"你只是个疯子而已。"蝙蝠侠低沉地说，同时加快了撞击的速度，他不想听到那张烦人的嘴里持续不断地说出那些让他心烦意乱的废话，而能让他有效闭嘴的方法就是用老二干他的屁股，让他除了尖叫着高潮之外什么都想不了。

"好吧，一贯的蝙蝠态度，哼？"Joker不知道蝙蝠是怎么做到一边连抽出来都不舍得地操着他，一边说这些违心的话的。他的爱人有点...爱面子，他喜欢高高在上地支配他，他都能想象得到如果有一天他不再追着蝙蝠跑了，暴怒的蝙蝠肯定能做出来毁天灭地的事儿。他那颗控制狂的心让他就喜欢Joker低声下气，如果不是他的道德感约束着他，他一定会用绳子把不听话的小丑拴起来，关进他黑漆漆的蝙蝠洞里。

可现在蝙蝠那么用力地把他折叠起来操干，Joker不用看就知道他的伤口肯定流血了。但是有什么关系呢，他们之间的交流从来都是暴力和性，鲜血和精液，这倒不是说他们没有精神上的交谈了—反之他很肯定蝙蝠和他殊途同归，只是他自己不承认罢了。（这里是尽量贴合原作J的想法，不代表我的想法啦XDD）Joker再一次感觉他的肠子会被捅破，蝙蝠干得那么深，那么重，要把他的灵魂撞碎一般用力，他知道蝙蝠快要达到释放了—他的阴茎在抽动，前液开始一股一股地往外喷。在最后，蝙蝠伸手攥紧了Joker再次勃起的阴茎，表面粗糙的战术手套直接蹭过敏感的前端，这让Joker在蝙蝠低吼着释放的刹那一块儿射了出来，他不知道自己的尖叫声会不会引来夜晚散步的人们，可他没法控制，在蝙蝠身下他只会浪叫。

很快他就又被蝙蝠精液灌满了，这条破巷子连个清理的地方都没有，他只能像个憋不住尿的孩子那样夹紧双腿，才能避免白花花的精液从他已经闭合不了的洞里流出来。性爱过后蝙蝠趴在他身上喘气，Joker伸手摸了摸蝙蝠的下巴，烫得吓人。好吧，他的确需要回家休息，让他出色的管家给他弄点药，再睡上一觉。Joker拍了拍蝙蝠的脸，想让他清醒一点，"你还有力气叫你的管家来接你吗，小可怜。"蝙蝠低沉地哼了一声，Joker怀疑他压根没听他说什么。所以他只能在蝙蝠沉甸甸的身体上四处摸索，终于找见了那个小巧精致的通讯器，然后他对着一堆按键迟疑了一下选择都按一遍试试。

当老管家担忧的声音传过来时Joker立刻冲着那个通讯器吼了起来，"亲爱的pennyworth先生你如果不想第二天看到一个死在不知名的巷子里的蝙蝠侠就现在过来接他。"然后他没有等待老管家的回复，把通讯器随手扔到一边，他总能定位到这里的，所以他可不打算费心思去打听这是个什么地方。他很累，全身都疼，而且还有只沉得可怕的蝙蝠压在他身上。就在Joker思索着如何才能回到原来时间线，正昏昏欲睡时，一道刺眼的令他不得不用手挡住眼睛才不至于瞎的白光包裹了他的周身。

"...？我猜我要走了。"Joker抬起自己一半变得透明的手看了看，笑声从喉咙里冒出来，大到吵醒了旁边的蝙蝠。

看着一瞬间眼神变得紧张的蝙蝠侠，Joker安抚性地拍了拍他仍然压着Joker胳膊的手，"跟你玩得很愉快，小乖乖。"Joker的声音中有种甜甜的倦怠，"但是我不属于这儿，比起你，还有个更难缠的大家伙等我回去对付呢。"这回他一半的身体都变得透明了。

"我和你还会再见吗？"

蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿，然后问他。

Joker惊讶了一下然后笑了，他的嘴角向上扯的弧度显得疯狂又怪异，那双绿眼睛在看了蝙蝠侠一眼之后沉了沉。

"我们还有很多时间呢，小蝙蝠。"他整个人都消失了，白光开始逐渐退散，只留下一阵轻飘飘的笑声。"那可是地狱，永恒的那种。"

某不负责后续：然后第二天元年时间线的蝙蝠就忘了这码事（毕竟不能打乱历史对不对）

但是N52的J回家后屁股疼了两天（不要问我为什么问就three jokers坑没填我就能瞎jb脑补（不是）


End file.
